The Bitter End
by HRL
Summary: Alors qu'elle essaie de faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, en réalité, Cuddy vit très mal le mariage de House et ne peut s'empêcher de regretter son choix.  Spoiler 7x17
1. How I needed you

**Hello !**

C'est en cette soirée de printemps, bercée par un orage et quelques notes de musique que je vous poste ce début de fiction qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Je vous avez prévenu, en pleine période d'examens, je suis censée me tenir loin de mon clavier mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et cette fiction était à l'origine censée être un OS, mais encore une fois, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me suis décidée à vous en poster la première moitié, parce que je pense qu'elle est assez longue pour constituer un chapitre à part entière, et que c'est d'après vos commentaires que je vais décider de me dépêcher à la finir ou pas...

Ayant désespéremment tenté de trouver un titre (en français), j'ai finalement abandonné et retrouvé ma vieille technique qui consiste à donner à mes histoires des titres de chansons. Merci donc à mon groupe préféré pour celui-là : Sum 41 !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><em>All your choices chosen you've got no say<em>  
><em>Your decisions made<em>  
><em>Face your consequences as your life begins to fade<em>  
><em>As time keeps spinning closer to the bitter end<em>

Pour le troisième soir d'affilée, Lisa Cuddy grelottait sur un banc, devant son hôpital. A vrai dire, elle sentait à peine le froid. Elle ne sentait plus rien depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté House, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide qui continuait de faire comme si tout allait bien parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Parce que c'est elle qui l'avait quitté et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le regretter. Même si cette rupture lui laissait un arrière goût amère. Elle ne voulait rien regretter, elle refusait d'admettre qu'ils auraient pu avancer autrement, ensemble.

Jusque-là, elle s'était accrochée à Rachel, continuant de faire comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas parce que sa fille avait besoin de stabilité émotionnelle, pas d'une mère éperdue d'amour pour un drogué. Elle fronça les sourcils, même dans sa tête elle ne pouvait pas le qualifier de drogué sans culpabiliser, car elle savait qu'au fond, il aurait préféré faire sans ses comprimés. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, même pour elle. Elle l'avait quitté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de la Vicodin dans leur vie, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle préférait un House sous Vicodin que pas de House du tout. Mais c'était trop tard, il était marié maintenant. Elle réprima un sanglot.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été assister à la cérémonie. Parce que même si elle savait que ce mariage ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour lui, qu'il l'avait fait juste pour lui faire du mal, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'entendre dire oui à une autre puisse autant la faire souffrir. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il piétinait les restes bien fragiles de son cœur et si Wilson n'avait pas été là pour elle, elle aurait probablement fini par faire un scandale à la réception. Parce qu'elle avait mal.

Et depuis trois jours, elle venait sur ce banc, après le travail, et se perdait dans sa douleur. Julia, son mari et ses enfants étaient partis en vacances en Floride et la sœur de la doyenne lui avait proposé d'emmener Rachel. Cuddy avait accepté parce qu'elle s'était dit que sa fille avait grand besoin de s'amuser et de s'éloigner de leur maison, chargée d'une atmosphère emplie de nostalgie. Mais en vérité, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus personne vers qui rentrer après le travail, elle était en train de perdre pieds.

Plus par automatisme que par besoin, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, dans un espoir vain de se réchauffer. Elle savait qu'elle devrait finir par bouger et rentrer chez elle, mais soir après soir, cela devenait plus difficile. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de rester sur ce banc, immobile, jusqu'à ce que cette sensation de vide en elle ne se dissipe. Mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas et que c'était le genre de blessure qui prenait des années à guérir. Elle soupira.

- « Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? » grogna une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut le propriétaire de cette voix, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un tas d'émotions l'envahirent. Mais la colère prit le dessus.

- « Non, j'attends seulement de trouver le premier venu pour l'épouser. » répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

- « Cuddy… » murmura House d'un ton triste.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu n'as pas une femme à aller retrouver ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.

- « Ça suffit ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en colère.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois de la soirée, s'affrontant pendant de longues secondes.

Cuddy frissonna et abandonna la bataille silencieuse, sentant enfin le froid qui lui paralysait les membres.

- « Je te ramène chez toi. » déclara House d'une voix plus douce en la voyant claquer des dents.

- « Non. » protesta la doyenne.

- « Ce n'était pas une question. » rétorqua le diagnosticien d'un ton ferme.

Elle soupira et se leva alors qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. Il lui fit signe de la suivre et elle marcha derrière lui, la tête baissée jusqu'à sa voiture, sachant que la proximité que l'habitacle du véhicule leur procurerait était loin d'être une bonne idée. Le diagnosticien s'arrêta, interrompant le fil des pensées de la brunette, et tendit une main vers elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant sa voiture à elle et qu'il attendait ses clefs. Elle hésita, de moins en moins convaincue par l'idée de se faire ramener par House.

- « Comment tu vas rentrer chez toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

A ces paroles, House sentit sa cuisse se contracter douloureusement pendant un instant. Cette simple question lui rappela qu'à une époque, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas à rentrer chez lui. Que sa maison à elle était un peu devenue sa maison à lui aussi, que c'était en quelque sorte devenu son refuge. Et que maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas.

Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître et répondit d'une voix neutre :

- « J'appellerais un taxi. »

Cuddy acquiesça, admettant implicitement le fait qu'elle était à court d'arguments valables et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser raccompagner. Elle soupira, la mine défaite et monta dans la voiture. Dans le silence le plus complet, le diagnosticien mit le contact et la doyenne s'empressa d'augmenter la température du chauffage. Elle commençait à regretter ses virées nocturnes sur un banc glacial alors qu'elle n'était pas assez couverte. Désormais, elle peinait à se réchauffer. Le reste du voyage se fit tout aussi silencieusement et ils arrivèrent enfin chez la doyenne, tout aussi soulagé l'un que l'autre d'enfin pouvoir remettre plus de distance entre eux.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur lorsque le diagnosticien lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter et la ramener vers lui. Délicatement, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Cuddy, il posa une main sur son front. Face à la douceur de ce geste qui semblait aussi doux qu'une caresse, la doyenne ferma les yeux un instant. Elle revint à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à la voix rauque de House qui coupa le fil de ses pensées :

- « Tu as de la fièvre. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on passe ses soirées dehors alors qu'il fait un froid de canard. » Sa voix était pleine de reproches, mais il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il semblait simplement se faire du soucis pour elle.

Cuddy voulut protester, se défendre, mais House lui coupa la parole :

- « Va te coucher, je vais chercher de quoi faire tomber ta température » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ignorant superbement le regard mécontent de la doyenne.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller lui parler, qu'il aurait dû repartir aussitôt qu'il était arrivé. Mais elle n'allait pas très bien et quoi qu'il en dise, il s'inquiétait bien trop pour elle pour la laisser seule dans cette grande maison vide.

Il la rejoignit dans sa chambre, quelque minutes plus tard avec une tisane. La doyenne était déjà allongée, blottie dans sa couverture, cherchant la chaleur. Il déposa la tasse à côté d'elle, acquiesça quand elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour lui chercher de l'aspirine qu'il dilua ensuite dans un verre d'eau.

Il l'étudia avec attention alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement, sentant son estomac se contracter de culpabilité lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle avait l'air exténuée. Il savait que leur rupture la blessait tout autant que lui mais il pensait qu'elle y réagirait différemment. Il la savait forte et indépendante et il avait ressenti le besoin de la pousser à bout avec son mariage parce qu'il refusait de la laisser tourner la page, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était capable de s'autodétruire, de se laisser sombrer comme lui savait si bien le faire. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été fragilisée par leur histoire et il s'en voulait. Il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il lui devait au moins ça. Il était temps de la laisser tranquille.

Mais Cuddy semblait être d'un autre avis car lorsqu'il se leva pour la laisser dormir, il entendit une voix timide l'interpeller pour le retenir, bien loin du ton plein d'assurance qu'elle employait habituellement.

- « House. »

Il aurait tout donné pour être assez fort, pour avoir assez de volonté et partir malgré l'appel suppliant de la doyenne, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques semaine auparavant, mais il en était incapable. Sa voix était chevrotante, et elle fondit littéralement en larmes quand il se tourna vers elle. Il était tout bonnement incapable de la laisser toute seule alors qu'elle le laissait entrevoir l'ampleur de sa peine.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, se laissant faire lorsqu'elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à l'entourer de ses propres bras, la serrant fort contre lui.

Il fut d'abord submergé par les émotions et les sensations provoquées par le contact entre leurs deux corps puis réussit à faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Enivrée par le parfum de la doyenne, il commença à lui caresser le dos, dans un geste de réconfort.

Petit à petit, au fil des minutes qui passaient, ses sanglots se calmèrent et ce qui n'était qu'une étreinte platonique pour la réconforter devint quelque chose de plus doux, de plus sensuel. Les caresses qu'il exerçait dans son dos étaient plus lentes et sentir son souffle plus régulier dans son cou le faisait agréablement frissonner. Il avait presque oublié à quel point un simple contact physique avec elle pouvait être apaisant. Il sentit le corps de Cuddy s'alourdir contre lui et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il avait discrètement dilué un somnifère dans la tisane qu'il lui avait apporté et était fier qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Elle avait tellement besoin de sommeil. Il attrapa délicatement ses bras qu'elle avait noué au tour de son cou pour la détacher de lui et l'allonger dans son lit. Exténuée, elle se laissa docilement faire mais lui demanda néanmoins d'une voix endormie :

- « Reste ».

Il hésita un instant mais au fond, il savait que son choix était déjà fait. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait serré Cuddy contre lui. Il voulait rester à ses côtés et elle en avait apparemment aussi besoin que lui. Alors, il exerça une pression rassurante sur sa main et acquiesça avant de se relever pour faire le tour du lit. Il retira ses chaussures et s'installa à côté d'elle, n'osant pas passer sous les couvertures. Elle se tourna vers lui avant d'attraper délicatement sa main gauche tout en le dévisageant pour voir sa réaction. Les sourcils froncés, elle glissa lentement ses doigts jusqu'à son annulaire pour retirer l'alliance qu'il avait portée ces derniers jours dans l'unique but de la blesser, et la posa sur la table de nuit, derrière elle.

Face à son geste, House ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire auquel Cuddy répondit avant de s'allonger de nouveau, assez près de lui pour sentir sa chaleur corporelle l'envelopper, mais prenant néanmoins soin de ne pas le toucher. Enfin, elle s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de House qui passa une bonne partie de la nuit à l'observer, se demandant s'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux.

* * *

><p><em>TBC, si vous le voulez bien...<em>


	2. Teenage Dream

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous**, voilà enfin la seconde partie de cette fiction. Merci pour vos reviews, mais n'a pas voulu que j'y réponde donc je m'en excuse (méchant FF). Je vous garde le monologue interminable pour après le chapitre.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while since the two of us talked<br>About a week since the day that you walked  
>Knowing things would never be the same<br>With your empty heart and mine full of pain_

_So explain to me how it came to this_  
><em>Take it back to the night we kissed<em>

_Where everything we talked about is gone_  
><em>And the only chance we have of moving on<em>  
><em>Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong<em>

_There was a time that we'd stay up all night_  
><em>Best friends yeah talking till the daylight<em>  
><em>Took the joys alongside the pain<em>  
><em>With not much to lose but so much to gain<em>

_We were thinking we would never be apart_  
><em>With your name tattooed across my heart<em>  
><em>Oh who would have thought it would end up like this<em>

_Before the worst, before we mend_  
><em>Before our hearts decide it's time to love again<em>  
><em>Before too late, before too long<em>  
><em>Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong<em>

_**[The Script - Before the Worst]**_

C'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'elle dormait aussi bien. La première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Et elle se sentait bien parce qu'il était là. Son amour pour lui l'entraînait dans une véritable spirale destructrice qu'il était le seul à pouvoir diriger. Il avait beau être celui qui la faisait souffrir, il était aussi le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser.

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, feignant le sommeil pour émerger lentement, tout en profitant de cette chaleur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sentit le cœur du diagnosticien battre contre son oreille et un de ses bras puissants posé sur sa taille, dans un geste légèrement possessif lui procurant une sensation bien trop agréable au niveau de l'estomac. Elle avait dû se blottir contre son corps plus ou moins inconsciemment durant la nuit et il l'avait laissée faire. Mieux, il était resté et il avait même répondu à son étreinte, même si ce bras autour d'elle était beaucoup moins insistant que d'habitude, rappelant tout de même une légère distance entre eux.

Il était là contre elle et elle regretta plus que jamais de l'avoir quitté.

- « Je sais que tu es réveillée. » murmura la diagnosticien d'une voix à la fois grave et douce au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Cuddy décida de ne rien répondre, feignant l'illusion de son sommeil quelques secondes de plus parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à s'éloigner de lui.

- « Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment repousser cette conversation… Même si j'ai certainement encore moins envie d'en parler que toi. » déclara-t-il.

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Depuis quand Gregory House prenait-il l'initiative d'une conversation douloureuse au lieu de s'enfuir ?

- « Comment tu sais que je ne… » commença-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

- « Je te connais pas cœur. » murmura-t-il d'une voix triste plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle frissonna. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, contre son torse avec une de ses mains posée sur son cœur dont le rythme semblait s'emballer de minutes en minutes. Il avait toujours une main sur sa taille et dû se faire violence pour que ses doigts restent immobiles et ne commencent pas à caresser délicatement ce corps si tentant. Elle dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et le supplier de revenir avec elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, sentant sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il la sondait toujours du regard. Elle retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur son torse dans une caresse tandis qu'il enlevait son bras de sa hanche et elle sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle était envahie par tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Finalement, elle dit d'une voix hésitante :

- « Les gens normaux tombent amoureux, se mettent ensemble, finissent pas se marier, avoir des enfants et vivent heureux pendant des années. Aussi ennuyeux que cela puisse paraître, cela semble aussi tellement facile. Ce qu'il y a entre nous est tout sauf ennuyeux, c'est ce qui fait que notre relation est si particulière. Mais pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Franchement, quels gens normaux attendent 23 ans pour se mettre ensemble et après ça, ne sont même pas capables de tenir un an ? » finit-elle en évitant son regard, la voix rauque par les larmes qu'elle retenait.

- « C'est parce que notre relation est tout sauf normale. Et je croyais que ça te plaisait. » bougonna-t-il.

- « Bien sûr que ça me plaisait ! Je savais qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais j'étais prête à les affronter, avec toi. Je n'imaginais pas que j'aurais à faire face aux bas toute seule. »

House baissa les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Elle qui était si forte, qui se relevait à chaque fois. Elle l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas un instant, elle voulait de lui à ses côtés pour une raison qu'il ignorait, peut être même qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle ne dépendait pas de lui comme il dépendait d'elle. Elle avait toujours su se relever, malgré toutes les fois où elle avait souffert. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, forte et indépendante. Elle l'aimait et elle souffrait sans lui, mais elle survivrait si jamais elle venait à le perdre. Pas lui.

Si c'est elle qui venait à partir en premier, il savait qu'il ne s'en relèverait jamais. Parce qu'il s'était accroché à elle autant qu'il l'avait repoussée. Parce qu'il donnait l'illusion de se complaire dans sa solitude alors qu'en fait, il attendait que quelqu'un l'en sauve. Parce que tous ces actes stupides, toutes ses fois où il avait mis sa vie en danger, il avait été rassuré de voir que quelqu'un était à ses côtés, que ce soit elle, ou Wilson.

Il était bien plus fragile psychologiquement que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître, bien trop fragile pour supporter de la perdre. Et il s'était laissé allé au bonheur avec elle, le craignant au début, guettant sans arrêt l'échec, qui, au bout de plusieurs mois, n'était toujours pas arrivé. Puis il s'était finalement laissé prendre au jeu, tel un adolescent naïf, oubliant presque que la vie finit toujours par rappeler son injustice de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit.

Elle était tombé malade. Il l'avait cru mourante. En l'espace d'une journée, il avait vu leurs promesses d'avenir et de bonheur s'enfuir. Il avait vu l'équilibre si fragile qu'il avait réussi à construire s'effondrer. Il s'était sentit sombrer. Alors il avait fuit, lâchement, parce que c'était tellement plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était plutôt que d'admettre que c'était peut-être la fin. Elle avait eut besoin de lui, laissant ses barrières tomber pour montrer sa peur, mais il n'avait pas été là, parce qu'il était encore plus effrayé qu'elle.

Il avait finit par rassembler assez de courage pour admettre qu'il devait aller la voir, parce que si elle mourrait vraiment, il ne lui aurait jamais dit au revoir et elle serait morte toute seule, probablement en le détestant. Mais il s'était sentit incapable d'y aller sans sa Vicodin pour lui donner un semblant de force.

Et elle n'avait pas compris. Elle ne comprendrait jamais parce qu'elle était belle, forte et indépendante. Elle n'était pas qu'un connard misanthrope avec une douleur à la jambe, n'ayant que l'amour d'une femme pour se raccrocher à la vie. Elle était tellement plus que ça, elle méritait tellement plus que lui.

- « Je ne peux pas affronter la douleur. Je ne suis pas assez fort Cuddy. » admit-il enfin.

- « Et tu crois que je suis assez forte moi ? J'ai mal, tout le temps, j'essaie de m'en remettre et je n'y arrive pas. Mais je ne fuis pas la douleur comme tu le fais. Je ne fais pas comme si tout cela n'existait pas. »

- « Tu ne comprends pas ! Si je le fais, je vais redevenir fou. Encore plus fou que la dernière fois. Si tu n'étais pas venu me sauver ce soir-là, dans ma salle de bain, je ne me serai pas contenté de deux comprimés. Je venais de passer l'une des plus dures journées de ma vie et je croyais t'avoir perdue, définitivement. Tout allait mal et apprendre ton mariage a été le coup de grâce. J'étais mal parce que je croyais que je n'aurais jamais ma chance avec toi. Alors deux petits comprimés n'auraient pas suffit. Je ne réfléchissais pas à si j'allais replonger ou non, je me demandais si ça valait le coup de rester ou s'il valait mieux que j'avale toute la bouteille. »

- « Arrête. » gémit-elle en lui tournant le dos, prête à s'échapper.

- « Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'ai eu ma chance avec toi, et je l'ai gâchée. Et je me déteste d'avoir tout foutu en l'air. Mais c'est plus facile de faire comme si tout était de ta faute et prétendre te détester. Parce que si je décide d'assumer ce que JE nous ai fait et le mal que cela me fait, je vais me retrouver dans cette salle de bain, dans la même position que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois, je n'hésiterais pas. »

- « Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! » dit-elle en se levant brusquement, les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de cette chambre devenue soudainement si étouffante mais il se leva à son tour, et la rejoint assez rapidement, ignorant les protestations de sa cuisse de plus en plus douloureuse, pour la retenir. C'étais peut être sa dernière chance, il devait la retenir.

Il écarta doucement ses mains qui cachaient son visage et repris d'une voix douce, tout en caressant ses doigts :

- « Regarde-moi ! Tu es la seule qui compte maintenant. Avant, je me plongeais dans le travail pour oublier tout le reste, mais je m'en suis lassé. Ça m'intéresse toujours mais plus autant qu'avant. Alors que toi, tu es la seule qui est vraiment importante. Sans toi, je ne suis plus qu'un handicapé drogué qui ne vaut rien. »

- « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu passes tellement de temps à te dévaloriser que… » House la coupa soudainement.

- « Je bousille tout ce que je touche. Tout ceux que j'aime. J'ai détruit Wilson quand Amber est morte à cause de moi. Et je te détruis, toi. Je te détruis encore plus que les autres parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus. Ça ne devrait pas marcher comme ça. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui est bien pour toi au lieu de quelqu'un qui t'entraîne dans sa chute. »

- « La ferme ! » s'écria Cuddy si violemment que le diagnosticien lui lâcha les mains et la dévisagea, pantelant. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle reprit : « Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi dur avec toi-même ! Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment cru quand je t'ai dit que tu étais l'homme le plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu as toujours douté de mon amour pour toi parce que tu as une si mauvaise image de toi-même que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'aime ! Mais c'est faux ! Tu es et tu seras toujours l'homme le plus merveilleux à mes yeux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien House. Oui, tu as de sérieux problèmes pour gérer tes relations, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'attache à toi. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir quitté parce que tu t'en prends encore plus à toi-même. Tu es fragile, tu as un problème d'addiction, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et arrête de te blâmer pour cette rupture, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. »

- « Tu n'as fait que quitter un drogué qui n'a même pas été capable d'être présent quand tu en avais besoin parce qu'il avait peur. » grogna le diagnosticien en baissant la tête, honteux.

- « Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre de décision ce soir-là. » ajouta-t-elle en l'ignorant. « Je venais de passer une bonne partie de la journée à croire que j'allais mourir, je me suis sentie trahie quand tu j'ai appris que tu avais replongé et j'ai pris des décisions trop rapidement. Et quand je t'ai quitté, j'espérais de tout mon cœur que tu me rattrape mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu t'es retourné vers tes prostituées et tu as tout fait pour te venger de moi. Au début, je ne regrettais pas ma décision parce que je ne voulais pas être avec une personne qui puisse agir comme tu le faisais. Puis j'ai réalisé que tu le faisais uniquement à cause de moi, parce que tu étais blessé. J'ai compris que la Vicodin n'aurais pas été un problème si j'étais restée avec toi. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner et c'est là que tu m'as annoncé que tu allais te marier. »

Elle réprima un sanglot et ne put continuer. Elle lui avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle avait été sincère avec lui parce qu'il méritait de savoir la vérité. Il méritait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir conduit à l'échec de leur relation. Il méritait de savoir qu'elle regrettait.

- « Tu sais que ce mariage ne veut strictement rien dire… » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, toujours en train d'enregistrer la tonne d'information qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

- « Je sais. Mais malgré tout, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal que quand tu lui as dit 'oui' », répondit-elle. « Je sais que tu ne crois pas aux mariages. Mais ça a de l'importance pour moi. »

- « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à nouveau pour lui caresser la joue.

- « Je sais. » répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi basse. Elle leva sa main pour la poser sur celle du diagnosticien et alors qu'il cru qu'elle allait l'écarter, elle ne fit que renforcer le contact qu'il avait avec son visage, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact.

Il continua de caresser sa joue pendant de longues secondes, observant les traits de son visages se détendre et finalement, une larme dévaler sa joue. Il l'essuya aussitôt de son pouce. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- « Tu me manques tellement… » murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

House n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de se décider. C'était peut être sa seule chance et il se devait de la saisir. Il se pencha vers la doyenne et lui effleura délicatement les lèvres. Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour approfondir le contact.

Il se détachèrent mais ne s'éloignèrent pas. Cuddy se blottit contre le corps de son diagnosticien, enfouissant son visage contre son cou pour retrouver cette odeur musquée qu'elle adorait et qui lui assurerait que tout était bien réel tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à profiter de ce contact si agréable, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis House remua lentement, déplaçant ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Cuddy, la faisant frissonner alors que son souffle lui frôlait la joue, pour lui murmurer :

- « Lisa Cuddy, une fois que j'aurais divorcé, est-ce que tu voudras bien m'épouser ? » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Cuddy, abasourdie en s'écartant de lui. Elle souriait, prête à éclater de rire mais réalisa en croisant son regard qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

- « C'est important pour toi alors ça l'est pour moi aussi. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je peux bien le faire une deuxième. Et puis, s'il y a une personne sur terre qui doit s'appeler Madame House, c'est bien toi ! » dit-il en riant pour cacher son malaise. « Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurer !" dit-il, peu rassuré, alors que les yeux de la doyenne se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de passion cette fois.

- « Est-ce que je dois prendre sa comme un oui ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

Elle ne douta pas. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi certaine de sa vie. Ces dernières semaines lui avaient permis de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Elle savait que son choix serait le bon. Elle sécha ses larmes avant de lui attraper les mains et d'accrocher son regard pour lui donner sa répondre.

- « Oui Gregory House, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

_"_Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."

_- Unknown_

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><em>J'en ai mis du tem<em>_ps pour vous écrire cette suite et j'en suis désolée. Mes exams ne se sont pas très bien passés et l'annonce du départ de Lisa m'a complètement anéantie. Je suis complètement dégoutée par cette décision, je ne comprends pas qu'un personnage aussi exceptionnel puisse être abandonné en cours de route. J'ignore les raisons qui ont motivé cette décision et qui l'a prise, mais dire que je suis déçue est un euphémisme. _

_J'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette suite, notamment à cause de la manière dont je l'ai terminée, si loin de celle que la série nous réserve. J'ai longtemps hésité, j'avais même écris deux versions différentes de cette histoire, parce que croyez moi, je suis loin d'être une fan de mariage et quand il y a eu des rumeurs de mariage entre House et Cuddy, j'étais une des premières à me révolter parce que je trouvais cela bien trop OOC. Mais maintenant que House est marié avec une prostituée et que Cuddy est sur le départ, j'ai eu besoin de faire quelque chose de positif, bien que probablement éloigné des personnages, histoire de me remonter un peu le moral. J'espère que ça vous aura fait un peu de bien à vous aussi._

_Ayant eu énormément de mal à la finir mais voulant absolument que ce chapitre soit terminé avant l'épisode (plus que 30 minutes T_T) pour ne pas me laisser influencer/déprimer/décourager (non, il n'y a pas de mention inutile à barrer), j'espère que cela ne vous paraîtra pas trop bâclé._

_Je reviendrais sûrement très bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire, parce que maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour rendre hommage à Lisa Cuddy._

_Merci à tous._


End file.
